Make some friends
by NOT-TSUNDERE
Summary: Feliciano wants Lovino to make some friends. Lovino doesn't want to make friends but when a problem from the past appears, friends are exactly what Lovino needs. Rated T because Lovino can not stop swearing and possible boyXboy in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hei, NOT-TSUNDERE here. This is my first fanfiction that i have published and no matter how hard i try it will not be as fucking awesome as i want it to be but i just thought to myself… fuck it *shrug* it was fun to write so why not upload it. Lovino swears a lot and so do i, just a warning. So i hope you guys like it and shit. näkemiin for now**

-_Lovino's POV_-

You know the stereotypes for teenagers. People say they are Moody, Grumpy and lazy. Well I am not a teenager anymore, I turned 20 last year but people always say that all my life I have fulfilled the stereotypes of a teenager. So I didn't really have many friends... But that's their own fault they just can't handle my awesomeness. Oh god I'm starting to sound like Gilbert. Anyway, My brother says it's because I don't try to make friends but he's wrong, I really have tried. I guess I just don't do well with people.

No matter how many times I tell Feli about this he is ALWAYS trying to get me to make friends. He made me get a job at the grocery store in hope I would make friends with colleagues and customers. So far all I had managed to do was get yelled at for being "rude to customers" and deal with this annoying Spanish man that came into the store every day. He would arrive at around 1:00 pm and just inspect every tomato in the fruit section until he picked the perfect one. Sometimes I just wanted to scream THEY ARE ALL THE SAME JUST PICK A GOD DAMN TOMATO! But that would get me fired which equals no more money which equals no more Italian designer clothing for me.

Today he walked in right on time and began to look through the tomatoes. I was on shelf stocking duty and had to put some soup cans on the top shelf. My idiotic boss did not realize that I would not be able to reach the top shelf or maybe he just liked to watch me struggle. Anyway, I was trying to put the first can on the shelf when someone took the can from my hand and put it there for me.

"Who in their right minds would but a short person to stock the top shelf~" I looked up at the tan man who was staring at me with bright green eyes. It was the Spanish man.

"My boss, he isn't in his right mind- wait did you call me SHORT bastard?!" Honestly the nerve of this guy.

"Well you kind of are, Lovi" Ok he must be be some kind of weird spy for the Spanish government. how else would he know my name?!

"How do you know my name bastard?!" He smiled at me pointing to my apron.

"Your name tag says Lovino and I believe I am friends with your brother's boyfriend's brother, Gilbert" Oh great he's friends with mister 'I'm too awesome for my clothes' GREAT.

"Oh" He nodded and bowed

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo at your service" wow that name was as Spanish as you could get. "I'm afraid I must be going now, it was nice meeting you Lovino Vargas~" He bounced away happily and I was left to stand there in awe. how had that bastard been able to smile the entire time I was talking to him AND say it was nice to meet me?! He is definitely not normal.

-At work the following day-

The next day I was sitting at my cash register drawing a tomato on the chair seat. Antonio popped out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me. "Hi Lovi!" I fell out of my seat.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL" you will never guess what happened next. The guy suddenly looked like he was about to cry

"oh my gosh Lovi I'm so sorry, are you hurt?!" He helped me up and I scowled at him

"I'm fine bastard" Then he did the unspeakable. HE FUCKING HUGGED ME. I hardly knew this guy and he was hugging me, not even Arthur who was pretty much the only guy I didn't hate other than Feli knew not to hug me.

"Get off me Bastard!" He pulled away from me

"don't call me Bastard, call me Antonio!" I met this guy yesterday and he was already questioning my insults?

"No I will call you bastard, bastard" I gave him a good old Lovino glare but guess what? The guy was still smiling. Normally me and Arthur scare other people to death with our glares but this guy was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. Weird.

"Ok then but I still prefer Antonio" he said and skipped off into the cereal aisle picking up several boxes of lucky charms.

When my shift was over at 6:00 pm I packed up all my stuff and was about to leave through the sliding door when someone grabbed my arm. "Lovino Vargas you're coming with me" said a large man that looked like he could snap a tree with his bare hands. Next thing I know a white cloth was put over my nose and I blacked out.

I woke up in a dark street with my hands tied to the wall. I could see a few people standing with their backs to me but everything else was dark. This was not my first time being here, I remember this place from my childhood. You see when i turned 16 I started getting into some... Bad shit. I was addicted to some pretty hard core stuff and to buy that shit I needed money. I did some stuff for people and I borrowed money so that I could get my fix. I'm proud to say I've been clean for at almost a year now but I still owe some guys money.

"Hey the kids awake" said a girl with more tattoos than I could count. Then a guy I recognized walked over to me. OH SHIT it was Sam. The same Sam I borrowed a lot of money from two years ago.

"Hello Lovino, it's been a while"

Sam was about 6"2 with black hair and arms covered in tattoos, a guy you would not want to mess with. I didn't have the money to pay him back so I knew he was either going to kill me or... Something else. "I-I don't have the money yet"

Sam smirked "I know but I have something better in mind~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hei NOT-TSUNDERE here….. I have an excuse for not updating but i think you would much rather just read the chapter. I said to myself 'Alex you are not going to be one of those annoying people who** **don't update.' Well shit look where i am now. Well enjoy the fuck out of it and näkemiin for now **

**disclaimer- i do not own Hetalia**

I stood outside a giant house with fancy flowers in the flower beds and a fancy door and just overall FANCY AS FUCK. Sam made It very clear what I had to do. Apparently the guy that lived here owned an old gold ring that was worth a lot of money. I had to go in there, take the ring, give it to Sam and then we would be even.

I picked the lock on the front door easily and opened the door slowly. The interior of the house was surprisingly laid back and comfortable compared to the fancy exterior. I snooped around the house quietly and couldn't find the ring anywhere. Just like Sam to give me an impossible task. Then I entered the last room and noticed the man sleeping in a large bed. He had messy dark brown hair and tan skin.

IT WAS ANTONIO.

I quickly turned around and ran. Seriously it was just my luck that I had to break into fucking Antonio's house. How could things get any worse.

... Then I fell over and knocked a painting down. SHIT.

"Um Lovi why are you in my house?"

I got up quickly "I um just uh got lost!"

He raises an eyebrow "you got lost in my house?"

I stuttered "I-I uh"

Then I started to do the most un-manly thing any guy could do. I started to fucking cry. "Oh Lovi don't cry!" He grabbed me by the hand and took me to his bedroom. TO SIT DOWN, NOT THAT DIRTY SHIT THAT YOU ARE THINKING RIGHT NOW. I sat down next to him on a small window seat in the corner of his room.

"Lovi please tell me why you are in my house, why you look scared shitless and why you're crying" he said wiping away my tears. I was not going to tell him anything. Stick with the plan Lovino say you got lost.

"When I was a teenager I got into some bad stuff..." And before you know it I had told him all about Sam, my drug addiction and was now bawling my eyes out. Great job Lovino, great job.

"So... You were trying to steal my ring?" I nodded, my head starting to hurt from all of that crying.

"I understand, I don't blame you. Sam sounds really scary" He wiped away my tears

"How much money do you owe him" I sniffled

"200 d-dollars, It was almost p-payed off but my work didn't pay enough to m-meet the deadline" Antonio smiled

"oh that's almost nothing, stay right here I'll be right back" oh crap he was probably calling the police on me. What am I even doing, I don't rob people? I thought I was done with this stuff. My parents were right, I'm useless. Antonio walked back into the room

"everything is taken care of" I looked up

"what do you mean?" He smiled

"I payed them, they're gone" WAIT WHAT he payed Sam?! I hardly know him and he just pretty much saved my life.

"But... You don't even know me that well" was this guy joking? Did He just actually give Sam 200 dollars?

"I understand your struggle, Arthur talks about you to Francis then Francis talks to me so I actually know a lot about you" I frowned, this guy doesn't know me!

"You don't know anything about me" Then Antonio laughed

"Your name is Lovino Vargas your brother is Feliciano Vargas. Your Grandpa always liked Feli more and that made you feel neglected. You were in therapy for the past five years because you were depressed and angry all the time until you recently refused to go. Your favorite clothing brands are all Italian and you love tomatoes as much as I do" Antonio didn't take a single breath during that paragraph and I was left to look at him in shock. So Feli was in SO MUCH trouble.

"God damn it!" I hid my face in my hands.

Antonio yawned "well I was sleeping when you broke in so can I go back to sleep now?" Really that was all he was going to say?

"Um y-yeah I guess I'll go home then" he watched me as I walked out of his room.

That night I went home making sure I wasn't ambushed on the way by Sam or any other thugs. I had a dream about Antonio. We were dancing some sort of salsa in a large empty room And when the song ended he whispered "you are so cute Lovi" it was so vivid I could have sworn I heard real Antonio saying it, not just dream Antonio. That was only first time I Dreamt about him, over the next week I had dreams about him every night. Well apart from Tuesday. On Tuesday I had a dream that the German potato bastard decided not to wear clothes to the world meeting and ordered everyone else to strip like him. He is such a pervert.

~timeskip~

On Saturday Feli decided it would be a good idea to invite me out to a party with a few other people he and the German potato are friends with. I told him I would rather stay home and post mean and rude comments on Facebook posts but he pulled the 'but fratello don't you love me?" Card and I agreed to go.

I put on my Italia football t-shirt and a pair of jeans while Feli wanted to wear a shirt that Germany had gotten him for Christmas. I however stopped him because it smelt German and i am pretty sure i am allergic to German stuff.

When we got to the party I immediately went over to the bar and ordered some tequila. I didn't want to remember most of tonight and I can't afford fancy Italian wine. Feli, however, ordered an orange juice, the little wuss. Well at least he didn't order German bear.

I don't even know how many drinks I had drank so far. All I know was I was now missing my shirt and dancing on the dance floor with most other nations. I remember seeing Antonio right before I passed out on a sofa near the door.

~A few hours later~

I woke up on a red couch with no idea where I was. I had a large red t-shirt on and it was nice and warm. I got up and looked around. I noticed a large painting of Antonio on a pirate ship, oh... I must be at his house because I don't think any other people have giant paintings of Antonio on their walls.

I was about to walk out the door to look for Antonio when I fell over something on the floor. I came face to face with the Spaniard I had been looking for.

"Hi Lovi!" He smiled up at me and squeezed me in a tight hug.

"G-get off me bastard!" I pushed off of him frowning. "Why are you on the floor?!"

"Well you were pretty drunk last night and I was worried about you so I slept on the floor by you" he sat up and I realized now that I was wearing no trousers. Great. Well at least I was still wearing my underwear!

"And I couldn't find your shirt at the party so I let you borrow one of mine. Prussia also spilt beer down your trousers so I put them in the wash" THANK GOD I WASN'T WEARING MY DESIGNER TROUSERS OR HE WOULD HAVE DIED BY NOW.

"Oh...t-th tha-" GOD DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY THANK YOU?!

"It's ok Lovi, I know what you mean." He smiled and kissed my hand before getting up. Weird bastard.

I got up and pulled the shirt down so that it covered my boxers. One sleeve fell off my shoulder and I yawned holding my head. I fucking hate hangovers. Spain reached into his pocket and brought out a little white tablet.

"Here, it's a Spanish cure for hangovers, it works for me" I frowned at him

"I'm not trying your cheap Spanish drugs" he shrugged

"Well ok suit yourself" I sighed and took the tablet from his Hand and swallowed it.

"You're welcome" he chuckled at me. We went into the big kitchen and Antonio made me some toast. I also stole a tomato from the fruit bowl and ate it happily. I love tomatoes.

Antonio told me he was going upstairs to change and I decided to do a little snooping. There were not a lot of interesting things in the kitchen apart from a little red book hidden on a tall shelf that I had to climb on the counter to get. I opened and realized it was a diary. DONT READ IT DON'T INVADE HIS PRIVACY... Whoops the book fell open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei NOT-TSUNDERE here. I really don't know why I say that, if you're reading a fanfiction that is on my profile then it's probably going to be me writing it. You never know, one day I might mix it up and say HEI MOTHER FUCKERS IT'S SHAKIRA. alas it is only me. Please write reviews, i love to read them and thank to the people who have written reviews. Well näkemiin.**

The diary fell open to a random page and as I bent down to close the book I decided well fuck it, I might as well read this page.

I skimmed through the first part of the page because it was basically just him writing stuff like what he had for breakfast and how cute his pet tortoise, Julio, was. It was pretty boring until I got to a part that mentioned my name.

I saw Lovino at the grocery store again today! He was reading a fashion magazine so I'm not sure he noticed me. I wonder when I will muster up the courage to talk to him instead of pretending I need tomatoes all the time. He looks so cute in his work uniform! He's even cute when he's yelling at people, which is a lot of the time. Even though Feliciano is adorable there is something about Lovino that makes me want to squeal like a girl. Oh churros when will I be able to meet this cute little Italian?!

Ok WHAT THE FUCK. First of all I am not cute, second my work uniform is gross and ugly and finally ...he comes into the store to buy tomatoes just to see me?...

I heard Antonio's footsteps coming down the stairs so I quickly put the book back in its place and leaned against the counter.  
"Holla Lovi!" He grinned as he stood next to me in faded jeans and a T-shirt that said something in Spanish. "Why are you blushing?~" I glared at him cursing at myself In my head.

"Shut up bastard!" Antonio wasn't affected by my insult and just offered me his hand. I gave him a confused look and he smiled back at me.

"Come on, let's go upstairs to get you some clothes" I sighed and took his hand as he lead me upstairs. While I climbed the stairs all I could think about was Antonio's diary entry. Does he really think I'm cute?

We went into Antonio's bedroom and walked into a large walk-in-closet. There were empty shelves and empty hangers filling up most of the closet. The section of the closet that was full was filled with t-shirts and jeans. Typical Antonio, he has all this money, yet his entire closet was filled with five dollar t-shirts and faded jeans. I didn't want to wear any of this boring stuff but I guess I have no choice.  
"Here these are the smallest things I have" He handed me a bundle of clothes and I nodded and went into the bathroom to change. I looked in the bathroom mirror at my skinny frame in Antonio's baggy clothes. My eyes had faded dark circles under them from the partying yesterday, my collarbones stuck out from my lightly tanned skin and a small scar on my right elbow from where a bookcase I was trying to clean fell on me. How could anyone think this was cute?

Antonio knocked on the door "Lovi are you ok?" I opened the door and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he looked over my outfit and smiled.

"That will do for now, we should really go shopping for some clothes for you" I frowned but inside I wanted to jump screaming HOLY SHIT I FUCKING LOVE SHOPPING!

"You don't have to do that for me bastard" he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"I have to much money, I don't know what to do with it so I might as well spend my money on you~" I sighed and maybe even blushed a little.

"Shopping it is then bastard"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hei, NOT-TSUNDERE here. I loved writing this shopping trip so much. I love this side of Lovino, he's such a sassy fashionista. A manly as fuck fashionista of course. Enjoy this chapter as Lovino proves that you can be feminine and manly at the same time! (not) and näkemiin.**

We took the underground to the shopping district which I was not happy about because I am always a target for weird people for some reason. One man with bright pink hair asked Antonio if I was for sale! Antonio looked at the man with a glare and informed him that I was infact not for sale. As if things couldn't get any worse, I almost fell out the doors because this rather large woman decided to park her arse where I was standing. Luckily Antonio grabbed my arm before I DIED.

We were walking down the street... Actually no I lied. I was walking, Antonio was bouncing with every step he took. Why is he so happy all the time? Does he ever get mad...or even sad? Maybe if I try to piss him off... Nah too much work.

Then I saw it.

The most beautiful shop on the street.

Scoperta.

I insisted we go inside and the minute I stepped inside two girls who worked there came up to me.

"Lovino! Back again? Oh we missed you!" They squealed and jumped up and down.

"Yes, I am back and might I say you both look beautiful today ladies~" I kissed there hands and smiled at them. They both blushed and giggled.

"Oh Lovino why must you flatter us so?~ We would love to stay and chat but we have to get back to the register" The taller one pointed to the line at the cash register which now consisted of fifteen annoyed looking people.

"I understand, I will see you again soon. Ciao Sierra, Ciao Michele"

"Ciao Lovino!" They skipped off toward the glaring customers.

"My my Lovi I didn't realize you are such a flirt~" Antonio smirked and winked at me.

"Shut up bastard" I said blushing. Why was he calling ME a flirt? He makes girls blush by just glancing at them... And boys.

I wandered around the store looking at all the perfectly stitched jackets while Antonio followed me around like a puppy. I examined jacket after jacket until I had a nice selection of around five different styles. I found one that I particularly liked and looked at Antonio.

"you may have anything you want, Lovi~" I nodded and picked out some simple yet classy jeans and a shirt to go with my jacket. Antonio gave me the money for it and I payed for the clothes at the register.

After I bought the clothes I turned around and saw Antonio holding a frilly white dress.

"Lovi please please please try this on!" I glared at him. Wow, I knew he was a little perverted but this was a whole new level of weird.

"Fuck no bastard!" He whined and complained and refused to let me leave the shop until I tried it on. Eventually I gave up and snatched the dress from his arms, stomping off to the fitting room. I removed my clothes and slipped on the white dress, zipping it up with some difficulty. The white fabric clung to my slender frame around my torso and poofed out to just above my knee. Is it a bad thing that I can pull of a dress? well its not my fault I look a bit feminine… In a manly way of course! I opened the door and Antonio stood up from where he was sitting. He didn't say anything, he just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"What?!" I yelled while folding my arms across my chest. Why was he looking at me like that? Why isn't he saying anything? do I really look that bad?

"Lovi estás preciosa" I scowled at him.

"Bastard, you know I don't speak Spanish" He chuckled after a while of silence and spoke again, this time in English.

"I just said you look cute, Lovi" He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, walking back into the fitting room stall. I closed the door behind me and reached to unzip the back but I couldn't reach. Sighing I realized I would have to ask Antonio to help me.

"Bastard, will you help me unzip the back?" Antonio opened the door and nodded. He reached for the zip and his warm fingers brushed against my skin and I shivered.

"Sorry" he mumbled and unzipped the dress all the way down to my lower back so that my slightly protruding spine showed. I murmured a thank you and Antonio nodded, his cheeks a deep red colour as he walked out. I shut the door getting dressed into the clothes I- well Antonio - just bought. All the while I was thinking hard about this strange thing I was feeling in my chest. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of it. That Spanish bastard probably coughed on me and gave me some kind of disease.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hei, NOT-TSUNDERE here. Guess who broke my computer? ….. no it wasn't me…. ok maybe it was but it totally wasn't my fault. My harddrive couldn't handle the amount of spamano I had on my computer so it killed itself. Anyways, here is the next chapter that has a really cheesy ending. Näkemiin for now.**

**Tim- The Netherlands ****Bella- Belgium**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia **

After the 'dressing room incident' We took the subway to my small apartment to drop me off. Antonio didn't speak a word to me on the trip home, he just kept mumbling to himself like a crazy person. We now stood outside my door awkwardly as Antonio stood silently.

"What's the matter? You have been really fucking quiet awfully silent for such an over-enthusiastic spaniard" I asked him while leaning on my door.

He jumped. "What? Oh sorry I was just thinking, Lovi" he smiled at me kindly and I rolled my eyes. I started to open the door and I turned to face him.

"Ok then, 'night Antonio" I was about to go into my apartment when Antonio grabbed my shoulder and pushed me up against the door. One of his hand rested on the door behind my head.

"Wha-" I started but Antonio cut me off.

"You called me Antonio~" he smirked "you said you wouldn't call me anything but bastard" I cursed myself. It's ok Lovino just pretend you didn't say it.

"No I didn't, bastard" he rolled his eyes and released me and spoke as he walked away.

"If you say so Lovi" he turned back for a second with a stupid grin, winking and descended the stairs.

I closed the door and slid down the back of it and leaned against the dark wood. My face was heating up and my heart was beating fast. Stupid bastard acting so fucking happy all the time. I put my arm over my eyes. I need some wine.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm. Ugh, work. I got dressed and dragged my arse out the door. I checked my phone on the subway and found nothing but several Facebook posts of pictures of Feli and the potato bastard looking happy at a beach somewhere. I managed not to get pushed off the train or mugged this morning which is good. (I'm pretty sure that lady with the pink hair grabbed my arse though)

I walked in the doors of the grocery store, the bright lights reminding me to WAKE THE FUCK UP ITS TIME FOR WORK. I adjusted my cheesy name tag on my shirt and sat at my register, only to find that the employe who was on the register before me had left just in time because their in line was Tim with his little sister, Bella. Now I personally didn't mind Tim as a person, he was a arsehole and I'm one too, or so I'm told. However, Tim was pretty stingy with his money and would try to get a bargain out of anything, even after I've told him SEVERAL times that this store has set prices. Bella bounced over to me when it was their turn and grinned with that cute kitty-cat smile of hers.

"Hello, Lovi!" She leaned on the counter as Tim re-checked all of the prices of the things in his basket.

"Ciao Bella, how are you today?" She squealed with delight as if she'd been waiting for me to ask that question for years.

"AMAZING, I have a boyfriend!" I saw Tim cringe as she said the word boyfriend and smirked.

"Oh really? Who is it?" Bella was about to speak before she was interrupted by Tim.

"He's not her actual boyfriend yet, he hasn't been approved. Plus, girls shouldn't go around telling absolutely everyone about their love lives" Tim continued to argue with Bella about telling me who it is so I eventually stopped asking. And did he just call _me, EVERYONE_?! How dare he?! I am not everyone, I am a very stylish Italian! I went on with my rant in my head and they left after about around thirty minutes of arguing . I sighed.

I threw the tomato I had in my bag up and caught it, spinning in my chair. Did they actually expect me to do work WHILE sitting in a swivel chair?

"Hi Lovi!" I jumped in my chair and flipped my shit, dropping the tomato on my face. Luckily it didn't burst or that would have been gross. I yelped, in a very manly way of course, and glared then I put the tomato back in my bag.

"Tomato bastard?! The fuck are you doing here?" I scowled at him as he leaned around the side of the cash register.

"I just came to see you!"

I checked my watch."It's only been an hour, idiot" he grinned and ran around the side of the register and sat on the chair I on. He scooted over to the edge of the seat and patted the spot next to him.

"You can't offer me my own seat, idiot" he smirked a little.

"Well you could always sit on my lap~" he grinned and I felt my face heat up as I shot him a glare. Antonio stayed on the chair for the next two hours while I helped customers.

When I asked him why he was still here all he said was that he was having fun. I don't know about you but I don't think watching people work at a grocery store is much fun. The bastard finally left after my lunch break so I had the rest of the day to work in peace.

After work I packed my leather satchel (NOT A MAN PURSE, mind you) and locked the doors. I turned around and saw a figure bouncing along the path towards me. I groaned.

"Back again, bastard?"

Antonio smiled and nodded. "Yep! I wanted to show you something" I sighed but followed him down a few streets before we got to the park.

"I've already been to the park before, and it's getting dark" I said as he lead me up a grassy hill.

"I know Lovi but you have to see this" he sat down at the top of the hill and I sat next to him. "Look" he pointed at the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen.

"It's ... It's beautiful" he nodded while smiling not at the sunset but at me.

"It is" I turned to him but quickly looked at my hands instead. I felt two warm hands on either side of my face and the hands tilted my head upwards. Antonio leaned in and pressed his lips against mine gently and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"...sorry" Antonio murmured under his breath as he pulled away.

"It's o-ok" I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato as I realized what the feeling I had felt ever since I had met Antonio was. I liked him. I know its hard to believe, but I actually like the tomato bastard. I felt my face get even more red at that thought. As red as the beautiful sunset we were watching, I mused in my head. I rested my hand on top of his shyly while looking away. I swear I could feel the idiot grinning without even looking. He intertwined his fingers with mine on the slightly dewy grass as the light slowly faded from the hill, bringing out the stars.

To me it symbolized the end of a day and the beginning of something completely new.

**Hei, i'm sure you have noticed that I never told who Bella's boyfriend was. That's because I DO NOT KNOW. I have no clue who to ship her with so please leave suggestions in the reviews! **


End file.
